


Catch

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Girls are such strange creatures.  James/Lily





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Rebecca for the beta.  


* * *

Moody was talking again.  
  
“…don’t have the experience I would like,” he said, his magical eye zipping around his face. “But there’s nothing we can do about that now. You’re the eight who passed the crash training – nice job, by the way – and so you’re the eight we’re sending out. As you know, this is a dangerous time. I can’t stress how important it is for you….”  
  
James zoned out, eyes focusing on Lily. She was watching Mad-Eye, her bright green eyes focused intently on him. James half expected her to pull out a Quick Quotes Quill and a piece of parchment. He smiled. God, she was sexy. Even with her regulation Auror robes starched within an inch of their life and her hair pulled back and plaited at the nape of her neck, she had a way of saturating a room, so that she was all he could think about.  
  
“Potter!” Moody’s eye looked him up and down. James tried not to squirm beneath the old man’s gaze. “Is Evans saying something more interesting than the information that may save your life?”  
  
Out of the corner of his eye James saw Lily’s cheeks blaze. Beside him, Padfoot smirked.  
  
“No, Sir,” James said, standing at attention.  
  
“I didn’t think so,” Moody said. He turned his back, studying a parchment in his hand. James pulled a face. He jumped when Moony yelled out, “Don’t think I didn’t see that!”  
  
Sirius sniggered.  
  
“Evans, you’re with Black,” Moody instructed, eyeing Sirius now. “You’ll be heading out to Middlesbrough. Masters’ll have more information for you.” James let out a quiet sigh. Moody _would_ partner Sirius and Lily. He watched them walk over the other side of the room, only half-listening as Moody paired up everyone else.  
  
“Potter,” Moody said. James jumped again. “And Mckinnon, you both played Quidditch at Hogwarts, yes?”  
  
James nodded absentmindedly, noticing that Marlene nodded as well, her blond curls swishing against her cheek.  
  
“Then you’ll be going to Dover. Do not engage, if it can be helped. This is reconnaissance only. I want to know what they’re doing and who they’re doing it to. Is that understood?” James nodded, keeping one eye trained on Lily, who was looking over at him with a frown.  
  
“Is that clear, Potter?”  
  
James snapped to attention. “Perfectly, Sir.”  
  
“Good. I suggest you get a move on then. There will be Apparation wards all over the place, so you’ll need to fly most of the way.”  
  
Moody stopped talking. James and Marlene stood before him. “What are you two waiting for? Get going!”  
  
“Right,” said James. He glanced at Marlene; her eyes crinkled at him.  
  
“Thank God we get to fly,” she said. “I’ve missed being in the air, haven’t you?”  
  
“Yeah,” James agreed. “I really have missed it. It’s cold out tonight though.”  
  
“Don’t worry.” Marlene’s dimples showed when she grinned. “I know a few good warming charms. Is your broom over there?” She pointed towards the outer room.  
  
“Mmmhmm,” James hummed, starting to head over.  
  
Marlene put her hand on his arm. “I’ll get it,” she said, and she flounced off, her curls bobbing.  
  
James looked around for Lily. She stood waiting for Sirius, whose head was bent close to Remus and Peter. Her eyes fixed were on James. He grinned and walked over to her.  
  
She smiled stiffly at him. “You nervous?” he asked quietly, coming to stand beside her.  
  
“What? Of course not,” she answered curtly. “Just thinking.”  
  
“You’ll be fine. Sirius is probably the best guy to have on your side.”  
  
She shot him a look. “I know I’ll be fine.” Her eyebrows were drawn together in a pout.  
  
“What’s wrong then?” James followed her gaze, locked onto the door on the far side of the room. Marlene swished through it, carrying two brooms and flashing them both a smile.  
  
Lily huffed. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just nervous.”  
  
“But you just said –.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Prongs, I’ll take good care of your bird,” came Sirius’s voice, bombarding and loud. He threw a casual arm around Lily. She shrugged it off and Sirius grinned. “Alice and Frank are on their way to Newcastle, and Moony and Wormtail to Durham. We’re all supposed to report back here tomorrow. We thought maybe we’d head out after our first night on the job, get a little pissed. It’s a cause for celebration, don’t you think?”  
  
“You think Monday’s a cause for celebration,” Wormtail commented, coming up beside James’s elbow.  
  
“Monday _is_ cause for celebration,” Sirius said.  
  
“Yes, you made it through another weekend without drinking yourself to death,” remarked Moony dryly. James smirked, watching as Sirius elbowed Remus, who gave the group a smile. “We’re off,” he said.  
  
“Good luck,” Marlene chirped. James looked around. She was right behind him and looked ready to go. “Here’s your broom.”  
  
“Ta. Listen, Lily, can we talk for a second?”  
  
“We have to go,” Lily said, her eyes cold. What was her problem?  
  
She looked at Sirius, who was whispering into Remus’s ear. “Are you ready?”  
  
Sirius nodded, and all at once he looked older. That, more than anything, struck James. This was for real. It wasn’t a drill.  
  
“Lily,” James said again. He reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze.  
  
She seemed to come out of her daze, eyes finally landing on James’s face. Her eyes were slightly misty. “Be careful,” she said, very quietly, squeezing his hand in return.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Marlene interjected. Lily dropped his hand. “I’ll keep him safe.”  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes. Sirius raised his eyebrows, a grin on his face again. Remus just shook his head, and he and Peter turned to go.  
  
James watched Lily and Sirius walk away, thinking that girls were bloody strange creatures. He clutched his broom. “Let’s go.”  
  
*  
  
“Here we go. I got the fifth round.” Behind Longbottom, a long chain of pints floated like ducklings following their mother. He waved his wand and the glasses settled on the long, round table.  
  
There was a chorus of thanks and James rubbed his hands together. The last ten hours had been surreal. He swore the cold had seeped right through the very weave of his clothes, piercing his bones and swishing its way through his blood. Other than that, however, his first mission had been entirely uneventful. The flight was long; the waiting even longer, as he and Marlene had sat frigid and uncomfortable on a low dry-stacked wall, omnioculars in hand, staring at a barn that had jutted against the horizon. For eight hours. And nothing had happened. No Death Eaters. No attacks. No secret meetings. All in all, it had been the most boring night he’d ever spent.  
  
“I’ve never seen anything like it….” Wormtail was regaling the group yet again with his and Moony’s fight against Avery and Crabbe, the tale becoming more and more heroic with each drink he tossed down his throat. “They came charging at us, right, wands blazing, and Remus, here, he just stopped them, like he’d done it a million times, la de da.”  
  
James slugged back his ale, eyes roving around the table. The sconces lining the wall made the whole bar shimmer with fractured light. The eight faces around their table were all yellow in it, and their eyes were feverish from too many drinks sucked down in too little time. All eight had made it back from their first night out. Frank and Alice’s night had been a lot like his and Marlene’s, too much sitting around and not enough fighting. They sat together at the end of the table, heads bent close together. Alice was giggling.  
  
James leaned back on the hind legs of his chair. “Be thankful you had a chance to do some damage,” he said, feeling a sort of restless tension seize him. “Our night was complete rubbish.” The front legs of his chair hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Beside him, Marlene nodded. “At least James is good company,” she said, sending a smile his way. “He kept me entertained with mad stories of the pranks you lot pulled in school. My favorite was the one with the purple dye in the Slytherins’ shampoo.”  
  
“Did he tell you about the time we charmed Mrs. Norris so she told Filch to shove it every time she meowed?” asked Wormtail, leaning eagerly over the table. Marlene gave a peal of laughter.  
  
James glanced sideways, studying Lily. He could think of a pretty decent way to expend some of his energy, if he could just get to her leave the bar with him. He leaned in to tell her as much when her robe sleeve slipped down as she took a large swallow of her drink. She had a shiny burn along the inside of her forearm.  
  
James felt his eyebrows draw together. “I thought you said you weren’t hurt,” he said, ducking his head close to her ear. He reached to take hold of her wrist, careful not to touch the burn.  
  
She quickly wrenched her arm from his grasp. “It’s fine,” she hissed.  
  
“It doesn’t look fine.”  
  
“Well, it is. Perfectly fine.” As if to prove her point, she yanked her sleeve harshly over her arm.  
  
“Maybe I should have a chat with Black,” James mumbled, sending a dark look in Sirius’s direction.  
  
A sharp round of laughter hit his ears. He didn’t take his eyes from Lily, who looked towards the ceiling for a moment. Her cheeks were bright, bright red. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. If you’ll recall, I passed the same tests you did to end up here.”  
  
“All the same, Sirius should have looked out for you.”  
  
“It’s not Sirius’s job to protect me.”  
  
“It’s Sirius’s job to look out for his partner. Doubly so when she’s my girlfriend.”  
  
“Just because I’m a woman – “  
  
“This has nothing to do with you being a girl! What the hell is wrong with you tonight?” Just as he said this, louder than he’d intended, the table went silent. Everyone looked at James, who was twisted in his chair towards Lily. James felt his cheeks go red.  
  
Lily’s eyes were glassy as she glared at him in the firelight. “Nothing’s wrong with me,” she hissed and with a much dignity as she could drunkly muster, she drained the last of her pint.  
  
“I need another drink.” Sirius scraped his chair back. He had a long gash on his cheek.  
  
“So do I,” announced Lily. She made as if to stand.  
  
“I think maybe you’ve had too much to drink,” James said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“I think maybe you had too much fun on your little outing,” Lily retorted back, very loudly. Everyone at the table shifted their gaze from James to her.  
  
James pulled a face. “We sat around for eight hours staring at an empty barn. Not exactly anything to write home about.” He looked to Marlene for support. She nodded in confirmation.  
  
“You look entirely too pleased with yourself,” Lily spat, pushing his hand from her shoulder and standing up on shaky legs. She looked as if she would topple over at any moment.  
  
Marlene looked as if she’d been slapped. Lily walked away without looking back. This was getting ridiculous. James stood quickly to follow her. She didn’t head towards the bar, instead pushing past the crowd to the entrance without so much as an ‘excuse me’. James caught up with her just as she shoved opened the door.  
  
“I thought you were getting a drink.”  
  
“I needed some fresh air,” Lily said. A blast of cold air hit James square in the face. He shivered.  
  
“It’s freezing out here.” The moon was shrouded in clouds and in the dim light projecting from a lamp about fifty meters away, James could just make out the thin line of Lily’s lips. He took a step closer towards her.  
  
“Go back inside, then,” she said, slurring her words a little. “I’m sure _Marlene‘ll_ warm you up.”  
  
“What’s got into you?”  
  
“As if you don’t know, James Potter.”  
  
James felt as if he were floundering. “I don’t! Are you jealous?”  
  
“Of course I’m not jealous,” Lily snapped. “I just don’t like her.” She tilted sideways, and for a moment James thought she would tumble over, but she stumbled and caught herself with one hand against the brick wall at the last moment. It might have been amusing if she hadn’t been so angry.  
  
James shivered again. “It’s really cold. You should get back inside.”  
  
“I told you I was fine,” she ground out, still looking as if the wall was all that was keeping her vertical.  
  
“You’re fine. Right, I get it. Do you want to head back to my flat, then?”  
  
“Do I look as if I want to go back to your flat?”  
  
James was starting to get angry. “Well, you don’t want to go back inside.” He gestured to the bar. “And you can’t hang about out here for the rest of the night, so I just figured…”  
  
“I think I’ll go home actually.”  
  
“You’re in no shape to Apparate.”  
  
She ignored him, sliding her wand out from her robes.  
  
“I will Apparate if I want to, James Potter, and I won’t have you or anyone else telling me that I can’t.”  
  
“Right,” said James. His words drifted off into the cold air. Lily had already Apparated away from him.  
  
  
*  
  
When Sirius turned seventeen, he’d inherited an arse load of money from some crazy uncle - James could never remember his name – and he’d bought a huge place of his own. Remus and Peter had moved in pretty much the second they’d left Hogwarts, but James got his own, tiny flat. He wanted somewhere he and Lily could be alone, even though – most nights – she went back to her parents’ house.  
  
Like tonight. When she’d walked away from him at the bar and Apparated without looking back. It wasn’t like James had done anything wrong, was it? He didn’t ask to be paired with Marlene. Hell, if it had been his choice, he’d have been with Lily out in Durham, and he could have thought of few more interesting things to do with her than wait eight hours in the freezing cold for a mission that failed to pan out.  
  
James toed off his shoes and let his robes fall to the floor. He flopped onto his back on the couch and aimed his wand at the radio. Music rolled out of the speakers, something Muggle and mellow that wound its way around the room. James let it sink into him, thinking about Lily. Even when she was piss drunk and raving, she was gorgeous. He felt his cock stir and gave a small shrug to the empty room at large. She wouldn’t come home with him, but he had the next best thing.  
  
His hands moved quickly to his fly -  
  
And he jumped, howling loudly when his fireplace lit up in a riot of blue flames. A moment later, Lily toppled into the room, her robes sooty and her hair a tangled mess.  
  
Startled, James leapt up to move to her side.  
  
“I am not jealous, James,” she slurred loudly from her spot on the floor, legs splayed out before her, eyes gleaming.  
  
He fought to keep a straight face. “Of course you’re not,” he placated, reaching a tentative hand out to help straighten her from the floor.  
  
Lily pushed away his help, and stood on her own, swishing her robes around her to smooth them, and putting a hand up to smooth down her hair. In the moonlight slanting in from the window to their right, her pale skin glowed blue, and her slanted green eyes were dark.  
  
She held her head high.  
  
And stumbled as she pointed a finger at him, jabbing him in the chest. “I’m not jealous,” she said again. “But I don’t like Marlene, and I don’t want you to…” She trailed off.  
  
“Want me to?” James prompted.  
  
“Want you to….” Lily’s lips moved into a pout. Her crimson eyebrows were drawn together. She took a deep breath, looking around the room as if she’d only just realized where she was.  
  
James watched her expectantly. A long strand of red hair fell across her cheek.  
  
Her eyes focused on James. She titled her head to the side and smiled slyly at him. “You have very pretty eyes,” she said.  
  
James stared cautiously at her. “Uh, ta, Lily, so do you….”  
  
‘That’s what I don’t want!” she exclaimed suddenly, waving her finger in the air and causing James to jump again. “I don’t want other girls to think you have pretty eyes, and – “ she said, when James opened his mouth to protest, “I don’t want you to think other girls have pretty eyes.”  
  
“I promise I think no one’s eyes are as pretty as yours,” James swore, holding up a hand as if taking an oath.  
  
Lily studied him with narrow eyes. “You _promise_ , promise?”  
  
“I do,” James said, mouth twitching. “Completely. Do you want some water?”  
  
“No,” Lily said. “I do not want some water. I want you.”  
  
A hot swipe of desire rushed through him. James felt his cock stir again. But no, she didn’t look as if she could stand, let alone -  
  
“Lily, c’mon,” he said nobly, “let’s get you something to drink.”  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes. “I already told you I’m fine. I don’t need anything to drink.” There was something predatory in her gaze, something wild and desperate and when she roughly pushed him back against the cold wall, James could do nothing but stare at her.  
  
“What I need,” she whispered, smiling at him in the moonlight, “is….”  
  
“To sleep?” James asked weakly. His nobility was quickly seeping out of him, replaced by blood and lust and loud thump thumping in his brain.  
  
“No,” Lily breathed. Her breath hit his cheek, warm and damp.  
  
“All right,” he said. Her chest was pressed against him. He could feel every fast breath she took.  
  
She reached for him, massaging him right through his trousers with one hand as she lifted the other to stroke his cheek, before fisting it roughly into his hair. She pulled herself flush against him, standing on her toes to align her body with his. He could feel her nipples press against his chest, as she thrust her tongue hard into his mouth. She tasted like whiskey and cinnamon. James was already so hard he was having trouble thinking clearly, his whole body seizing up. He didn’t think he’d be able to stand upright much longer.  
  
Her hand was still moving up and down his cock, and James pushed out against it, spreading his legs a little wider. He cupped the back of her head, opening his mouth wide, slanting his head and meeting the thrust of her tongue. Her nose was cold, her lips slightly chapped, and James couldn’t get enough of her.  
  
Her hand left his throbbing cock, and he moaned at the loss. He gripped her hips then, pulling them further into his body, and she gasped into his open mouth.  
  
Two cold hands slid up his stomach, his muscles tensed at the contact, and – _fuck_ \- her tongue did a little twist, licking at the side of his mouth just like a fucking cat, before she took his ear lobe between her teeth and bit, hard. He sucked in a needy breath of air, and her hands pushed his shirt up, letting a rush of cold air skim across his skin before she twisted his nipple. James swore.  
  
Lily’s lips moved across James’s chin, and he could feel his stubble scraping against her pale skin as she lapped at him. She dipped her head for a quick lick at the curve of his collarbone. He cupped her tits through her shirt, tilting his head to the side as she sucked at the side of his throat. Her nipples were like glass against his thumbs.  
  
And she just bit him, moving her head down, pushing his shirt up higher. Her mouth was like a goddamn Muggle vacuum, and her nails scraped against his skin. James’s head was thick with need now, and if she didn’t fucking touch him he would scream. He moved his hands, yanking his T-shirt fully over his head and knocking his glasses right off his head. She was a blur, then, of pale skin and dark eyes and hair that was like fire.  
  
And down, down, down she went, hands frantically pulling at his belt, as her wet and rough mouth sucked on his belly. His sucked in, hearing her chuckle low and deep and fuck if it wasn’t the most erotic sound he’d ever heard. Her hands finally, finally undid his belt buckle, and his trousers went sliding down, then his boxers, and there he was, cock stiff against his stomach, its head glistening with pre-cum, staring in a kind of daze, and she descended, taking him deep into her hot, hot mouth.  
  
It was almost unnatural, how hot it was. She was still fully dressed and he was naked as a baby, and he could barely think straight. James just leaned back against the wall, eyes sliding shut on a long hiss and legs spreading even wider, and she sucked and sucked and sucked, moving her head up and down as if he was a lolly she needed to devour whole.  
  
Her hands gripped his hips roughly, as her tongue twirled around him, and then she moved, just one hand, coming around to grip his arse, and her finger wiggled into his puckered hole. He tensed up, lifting out of his daze for a moment – and fuck it hurt, it was pleasurepain. Her finger hit something right there and James jumped, pushing his cock more fully into her tight little mouth, and – god – he didn’t want to come like this, but he was afraid he’d burst at any moment, and he was frantic and making low, stuttering sounds, and he’d never been this hard before, not ever. He was so hard it hurt.  
  
And he was going to come, he really fucking was –  
  
She let him go with a pop, her cat eyes peering up at him, her mouth swollen, and James moaned again, the sound like a whine, the loss of heat and wet a shock to his system.  
  
And he moved, reaching down and lifting her up all at once, twisting so that he had her pinned between the rough wall and his naked body. Her eyes held a dare, something like come and get me, and damn if James wasn’t up for the challenge. He pushed her skirt up, heedless of the bruises her would leave on her pale skin, and he tore open her knickers, a smug feeling swelling inside him as she swore.  
  
He had some kind of plan about a bedroom, but that plan was gone, it just was. He pushed his hips a little, hand going around to grab her arse before sliding down the outside of her thigh and pulling her leg around him. Her cunt was lined up perfectly against his erection, and she was dripping and practically begging him, and all he could think was, fuckfuckfuck.  
  
It was like a catch, a click, when he finally slid into her. Her body seized up in his arms, and even without his glasses he could see the flush that overtook her skin. His hand scraped along her body, fingers dragging across the soft skin of her stomach to thumb her clit, and that had her hips buck against him, hard. “Oh,” she murmured, “yes.”  
  
James moved his own hips then, circling against her, one arm slipping instinctively behind the wall to cradle her, as her nails scraped at his shoulders.  
  
Her eyes were sliding shut. But James wanted to see that moment in her eyes, and he bent in close. “Stay with me,” he whispered, pulling back just slightly. He watched her, the flush that rose like the sun over her face, as she fought to keep her eyes trained on his. He circled his hips, arms going slightly numb, but unwilling to put her down, not when he had her so close.  
  
It didn’t take long, a few deep thrusts, and her body convulsed in his arms. There were shouts then, from both of them, and she was tight and wet and had him in some sort of sticky, sweet trap. He came then, mouth open in a pant against her neck; eyes squeezing shut, as she said his name, the sound winding off into a moan.  
  
*  
  
They were curled up together on the couch, both of them sleepy and mellow.  
  
Lily stirred slightly in his arms. “I think maybe I am a little jealous,” she mumbled against his chest. She was warm against him. James tightened his arms around her.  
  
“Yes, well,” James agreed, “I can see why. I am a right catch.”  
  
He felt Lily smile against his chest. “A right prat, you mean.”  
  
James nodded contentedly. “That too.”  
  
“But,” Lily conceded with a deep sigh, “you are something of a catch.” She titled to her chin to look up at him. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, sleepy. “As long as you remember you’re my catch.”  
  
James kissed her pale forehead. “It’s remembered,” he said, snuggling deep into the couch. “Every day of my life.”  



End file.
